They Marrying Kind
by Magarooski1124
Summary: ONE SHOT based off a post I made on Tumblr that got an insane amount of notes so I decided to turn it into a fic. Summary: Our favorite savior catches the bouquet at Rumpel & Belle's wedding...


ONE SHOT

The wedding was beautiful. It wasn't just _like_ a fairytale wedding…it actually _was_ a fairytale wedding. She watched Belle get married…to her beast…in real life. She was in a real life castle dressed like a princess…she even had a freaking tiara on…her mother's doing…and a corset that was so tight she could hardly breath.

Her dress was beautiful. The soft silk matched her eyes…according to Killian…and it was long, flowy…made swishy sounds when she walked. Her shoes matched the dress, and although they were gorgeous, and could probably outshine the most expensive pair in the Nordstrom's shoe department, they were killing her feet…so she made sure to sit down as often as possible.

She sat now, her back to a half empty table so she could have a good view of the dance floor. She smiled into her glass of champagne as she watched Killian dancing with Granny of all people. The music was upbeat so he twirled her around and Granny didn't miss a beat. Emma lifted a brow when she heard a big, bawdy laugh escape her…a task that wasn't easy to do, but if anyone could make Granny laugh…it was Killian.

When the dance ended, her heart melted a little when he gave her a bow and kissed her hand…Granny actually blushed and flustered about when she walked away. He turned and met her eyes and then kept them there as he walked towards her.

Talk about a fairytale, she thought as her heart began to race. He looked like a straight up prince out of Henry's book…with his dress slacks, red vest over a high collared white button down, ruffles at the sleeves. His dress coat he had worn over it was currently over her shoulders. He had noticed her rubbing her arms against the chill while they were talking with her parents and without missing a beat, he shrugged off his coat and draped it over her shoulders.

She hadn't taken it off since and smiled now as she tugged it more securely around her.

"Nice moves there, cowboy," she teased when he finally reached her.

He let out a sigh as he collapsed in the chair next to her. "She's exhausting." He grabbed pillar of beer he left and took a long, greedy sip. "I took it easy at first so she could keep up…turns out I was the one that had to keep up."

"Well…you certainly made her night." She paused to take a sip of her champagne. "I'm sure it's been too long since a man has asked her to dance."

"It was my pleasure." He leaned back in his chair as he propped his hook arm behind her. "Now I just need to get you on the dance floor, your highness."

She made a face. "Cut it out…you _know_ I hate that."

He chuckled softly. "Sorry, love…I just can't resist sometimes."

"Try harder…stick with, Swan, okay?"

"As you wish."

She couldn't help but smile…it always made her smile when he said those words to her. She lifted her drink-free hand and curled her fingers around his hook, as if to make sure he wouldn't let her go. "So, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Surprisingly…if someone had told me just a few years ago that I'd be invited to Rumpelstiltskin's wedding, I'd have first laughed in their face before I made them walk the plank."

Her mouth tilted up in amusement. "And if someone told me that one day my date to Rumpelstiltskin's wedding would be the legendary Captain Hook, I'd laugh in _their _face before locking them up in a padded cell."

He let out a deep, appreciative laugh as he held up his glass. "Cheers, then, love…to embracing the unexpected."

"Cheers," she said with a smile as she clinked her glass with his. And then…just because she could and because it was still so wonderfully new to her…she leaned in for a kiss.

He leaned in as well, swooping down until his mouth covered hers as he quickly tucked his glass between his knees so he could touch her. His hand cupped the side of her face as their lips met, lingering as they both breathed each other in. "Let's go up," he breathed between kisses. "No one will miss us."

"We can't," she said unconvincingly as she continued to let him seduce her with his clever mouth.

"Emma," he murmured as he trailed a finger along the bodice of her dress. "As beautiful as you look in this gown, I'm anxious to get you out of it."

"Hmm…the dress will be the easy part." Their foreheads touched, lips flirted. "It's the corset that will be a bit more challenging."

"Bloody hell, Swan," he groaned as he buried her face in her neck. "You're killing me."

She smiled wickedly, but then gasped when his mouth nipped at her ear. "The hell with it…let's go."

They both immediately jumped to their feet, but just as Killian was taking her hand to lead her away, Tink appeared out of nowhere. "Emma, there you are!"

"Fly away, Tink," Killian said nudging her. "Fly far, far, away."

She made a face she slapped his hook away. "Since, when have I ever listened to you, Hook?"

"No time like the present, Miss Bell…let's go, Swan."

She gave him a quick warning look before turning back to Tink. "Killian and I were just going to get some fresh air."

"Oh, really?" she asked unconvinced as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, your _fresh air_…is going to have to wait. Belle is about to toss the bouquet."

"Oh…no." Emma took a step back in retreat. "No…I'm not doing that…no way."

"Oh, come _on_," she pleaded as she took the hand Killian wasn't holding. "It's tradition, Emma…all single ladies must participate."

"I believe my Swan is far from single, Tink…neither are you for that matter."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Hook…I'm aware, but she's not _married _to you and I'm not married to Neal, so…therefore we _both _have to participate…the lucky lady who catches the bouquet is next in line to get married."

"It's a silly tradition," Emma pointed out. "And I'm not doing it."

"I am _not _doing this alone, Emma," Tink said as gave her another tug.

"You better go, love…you don't want to piss off a fairy."

She let out a groan of defeat as she let go of Killian's hand.

"Fine…let's just get this over with."

Killian watched them walk away and then grinned when she threw him a pleading look over her shoulder. "What the hell?" he said aloud as he moved to get a better view. "Could be fun to watch."

If it were up to Emma, she'd stay towards the back of the pack, but Tink kept dragging her towards the front. "Okay, okay…that's far enough…no, don't move…you stand in front of me."

"Why are you being so weird?" she asked. "It's not a big deal."

"It's a humiliating and horrible tradition…to make a bunch of desperate, lonely girls gather together like cattle for pure entertainment."

"Wow…you're such the romantic, Emma."

She gave her a look. "I'm sensing a bit of sarcasm there, Tink."

Her eyes widened mockingly. "Nooo…realllyyy?"

"Oh, go…choke on your own pixie dust."

Tink shook her head in amazement. "God…you are so perfect for Hook it's scary sometimes…oh, look…here we go."

Emma watched a beautiful, beaming Belle make her way to the front of the ballroom, laughing as she hoisted up her bouquet of flowers. The women around Emma cheered and hollered…there were also some nudges, and shoves to get closer to the front. Some things never changed…now matter what world you're in.

When Belle turned her back to them, a countdown began…

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One…_

The bouquet seemed to have soared through the air in slow motion. All eyes looking up, arms stretched out, bodies pushing and shoving. There was a moment of relief when she realized the bouquet was heading straight for Tink, but then suddenly Tink swooped down to the floor, causing the flowers to whiz right by her and straight to Emma.

Emma jolted and had no choice but to reach up and trap the bouquet with her hands when it practically slammed against her chest. She barely heard the cheers, but she felt her cheeks flush hot with embarrassment as she glanced around with a nervous, uneasy smile.

She scowled at Tink. "That was not cool."

"What?" she asked innocently. "I dropped something."

"And what was that?"

"My shame…see ya."

Emma sighed as Tink walked off and then turned to go herself when her eyes suddenly found Killian's, causing her heart to lurch up to her throat. He had his mouth tilted up in slight amusement, his eyes twinkling with mischief as he playfully wiggled his eyebrows.

She couldn't stop the smile from spreading on her face…she never really thought she was the marrying kind. Never thought she'd be good at it…or find someone she trusted enough to take that next step with. But then she met Hook…grew to trust Hook…and then fell desperately in love with not only Hook…but Killian Jones as well. The thought of marrying someone always terrified her, but when she pictured Killian being the one to wait for her at the alter…it didn't seem so scary.

Before she could make her way back to him, Belle was suddenly there…pulling her into a congratulatory hug. "Maybe this time next year, I'll be dancing at your wedding," she said with a smile.

Emma laughed softly. "Maybe…you never know, I guess."

Belle looked over at Killian with a knowing smile. "He loves you very much…you can tell just by the way he looks at you."

"I know," Emma said looking over at him as well. "It scares me sometimes."

"That's good," she assured her. "That means it's real…and that you love him just as much as he loves you." She then reached over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Go to your man…he looks anxious to be with you…and tell him to get ready."

Emma blinked in confusion. "For what?"

"The garter throwing," she said with a wink. "It's the boys turn now…whether they like it or not."

"Nice catch," Killian said as he walked up to her.

She gave him a quick smile. "I wouldn't say that…Tink _should _have been the one to catch it."

"Aye…I saw that." He grinned over at Tink who was currently talking with Neal. "Quite the trickster, our Tinker Bell."

"I'll say," Emma said as she finally gave in and lifted the flowers to her face, breathing in the flowery scent.

"So, you're to get married."

Emma froze and with her nose still buried in the flowers, she flickered her eyes up to his. "What?" she asked, her voice muffled by the soft petals.

Killian smiled as he took the bouquet. "That's what catching this means, right? You're next to marry?"

She could feel her cheeks start to flush. "It's…it's just a silly tradition."

"Sounds more like a hopeful one."

"You think so?" she asked as he took a step in to her while handing the flowers back.

"Absolutely."

His eyes moved to her lips moments before he bent down for a quick taste. "I'm glad you feel that way," she breathed as his nose sweetly nuzzled with hers. "Because now it's your turn."

"My turn for what?" he asked distractedly…he was far more interested in finally dragging her out of there and

up to his chambers.

"To experience your own…hopeful tradition."

His brow lifted in confusion. "What exactly are you talking about, Swan?"

She just smiled as she slipped an arm around his waist and turned them both towards the dance floor. "It's time for the garter throwing…for the single fellahs out there…and I want to make sure you are right in the thick of it."

His eyes widened as he took a step back. "Oh, I don't think so, love."

"Oh, I absolutely think so," she said right back as she gave him a little nudge. "And look…Robin is already out there."

"And he looks rightfully pissed about it," Killian pointed out.

"Well, go join him and you two can be rightfully pissed together…and see? Tink is dragging Neal out as well…so get going."

This time she pushed him a lot harder, causing him to stumble forward and then scowled at her over his shoulder. "You'll pay for that later," he playfully warned before making his way over swarm of blokes that was forming.

Robin looked up just as Killian and Neal came up next to him and let out a soft chuckle. "I see I'm not the only one that got suckered into doing this."

"Let's just get this over with," Neal said as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Your dad is removing the garter from your stepmother's leg as we speak," Robin said with a grin.

Neal made a small sound of displeasure. "I don't want to watch this."

"Is it inappropriate for me to comment that Belle has fantastic legs?"

"Yes, Hook," Neal said with a scowl. "_Very_ inappropriate."

"He's not wrong," Robin said causing both him and Hook to chuckle.

"Will you two knock it off?" Neal exclaimed as he gave Hook a shove with his elbow. "I swear the day you two became friends was the worst day ever."

"He has a point," Robin said with a grin. "We have a way of pissing people off…getting into trouble."

"And may it continue, mate…hold on," Killian said suddenly when his eyes found someone in the crowd. "I see someone who should be participating."

He went straight for him, smirking as their eyes locked and lifted a brow when he started to back away. "Don't even think about it," he said as he slipped his hook in Henry's trousers to keep him from escaping.

"Let me go," Henry demanded as he tried to move forward but the force of Killian's hook kept him in place. "I can't be up there!"

"Really?" he asked as he grabbed him, plucking him off his feet and tucking him under his arm. "Did you get married in secret, lad?"

"I'm too young!" he argued but Hook didn't listen as he carried him over to Neal and Robin.

"This one tried to get away."

"Well hey, Henry," Neal said with a chuckle when Hook set his son on his feet.

Henry made a face at Hook as he brushed himself off and then looked at Neal. "This is stupid."

"Yes, but we all have to stick together, so suck it up," Neal said as he nuzzled his hair.

"You never know, Henry…you could catch it and marry before either of us."

Henry gave Killian a sarcastic look. "Says the pirate whose true love caught the bouquet a few moments ago."

Killian gave him a slow, appreciative grin. "Point taken, lad."

The countdown suddenly began and Killian looked up from Henry to see Gold front and center…pulling the garter back like a slingshot. On the count of three he let go and sent the lacy material flying…Killian barely had the time to curse when he realized it was heading straight for him.

Letting the garter hit him in the face would have made him look like an idiot, so he had no choice but to snatch up his hand…catching it inches from his face. He still felt like an idiot, however, when everyone laughed and cheered…he could actually feel himself turning red.

But then…his eyes met Emma off in the distance and just like that…everything seemed to melt away. She smiled at him before lifting her bouquet to cover her mouth, as if she was just as embarrassed as him.

He began to make his way towards her, maneuvering his way through bodies, slightly nodding when someone congratulated him. The crowd seemed to realize where he was going as they parted to make a narrow path to Emma and when he reached her he didn't think…he just acted.

Emma gasped when he felt his hand cup the side of her face moments before his mouth came down on hers. The crowd cheered and clapped for them as he kissed her with such passion and love that she had no choice but to wrap her arms around him and hang on for the ride.

Observing close by, Snow quickly lifted her camera to capture the beautiful moment. Their arms were wrapped around one another as the kiss turned unbearably soft. Emma's bouquet was still gripped tightly in her hand resting on Killian's shoulder and Belle's garter dangled from his hook that was resting on her hip.

"Perfect." She sighed as she watched them dreamily and then looked up at her husband who was watching with slight annoyance. "You're still not used to seeing your girl kiss a pirate, are you?"

"And probably never will…but…their soul mates and found each other in the worst of times…how can I not be happy for my daughter?"

"They remind you of anyone in particular?" she asked as she slipped a hand through his arm.

He smiled as he looked down at her. "Maybe," he said before leaning down for a kiss. "Why don't we go sit down? Get you off your feet."

"Sweetheart, I'm pregnant…not invalid…now, let's go…I want to dance with my husband."

When they finally parted, Killian kept his eyes closed as their foreheads touched while they both caught their breath. "I love you, Swan."

Emma sighed as she slid her free hand to his face before giving him another kiss. "I love you, too."

His eyes fluttered open, as did hers and they both smiled brightly at each other. "Now…about that fresh air…"

Emma laughed and then slipped her hand in his. "Okay…but only if you'll let me wear the garter."

"Oh, Emma" he murmured seductively in her ear. "I am counting on it."


End file.
